plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Magnifying Grass (PvZH)
:For other versions, see Magnifying Grass (disambiguation). 225px |health = 1 |cost = 4 |set = Premium |rarity = Rare |class = Solar |tribe = Leafy Plant |effect = When played: This gets +1 Attack for each Sun you made this turn. |flavor text = Zombies may appear closer than they are.}} Magnifying Grass is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Class. It costs 4 to play, and has 1 . It has no traits, and its effect gives it +1 for each the Plant Hero made on the turn it is played. Statistics *'Class:' Solar *'Tribe:' Leafy Plant *'Traits:' None *'Effect: When played:' This gets +1 Attack for each Sun you made this turn. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Rare Card description Zombies may appear closer than they are. Strategies With Magnifying Grass is very devastating Plant, but only if you make lots of Sun every turn. You should use this with Sun-producing Plants like Sunflower, Twin Sunflower, or Metal Petal Sunflower. While this Plant's potential Strength increases more as you fight longer, don't hold onto it for too long, as the Strength bonus eventually becomes unnecessary even in the late-game, unless it's a Wannabe Hero, another Zombie buffed to the hills, or the Zombie Hero. Each Solar Hero has their own effective way at using Magnifying Grass. Solar Flare can use Sunburn to make more Sun faster, Wall-Knight and Rose have [[Card#Team-Up|'Team-Up']] Plants to protect it, and Chompzilla can boost its stats to make it stronger, as well as making it to Bonus Attacks. Against While this is a very strong Plant, especially since Plants play after Zombies play, which means the opoonent can play it in an empty lane. If the Plant Hero plays this when lots of Sun have been made, the Zombie Hero may lose quite easily. However, due to its pitiful Health, you can use Tricks to easily destroy it. Since it gets at least 4 Strength due to its effect, Rocket Science will almost always destroy it (unless Shrink Ray or Landscaper drops its Strength). Bungee Plumber and Nibble are also cheap, yet effective choices. Any offensive Zombie can also work as it can both destroy the Magnifying Grass in just one turn, as well as blocking its powerful attack. However, that Zombie will probably be destroyed, unless it's a Bonus Attack. Also, if it is protected by a Team-Up Plant, Magnifying Grass can destroy the Zombie unharmed. Due to this, it is recommended to save your Tricks for this scenario. Gallery Magnifying_Grass_stats.png|Magnifying Grass' statistics HD Magnifying Grass(PvZH).png|HD Magnifying Grass MagnifingGrsCard.PNG|Card DedMG.png|A destroyed Magnifying Grass Fertilizer Premium Pack New.png|Magnifying Grass on the Fertilizer Premium Pack in the store Old Magnifying Grass silhouette .jpeg|Magnifying Grass' silhouette Received_Magnifying_Grass.jpeg|Receiving the Magnifying Grass from a Premium Pack Magnifying Grass with 0 attack when spawned from Seedling.png|Magnifying Grass with no strength (glitch) Solar Class Pack.jpg|Magnifying Grass on the Solar Class Pack FertilizerPremPack.png|Magnifying Grass on the Fertilizer Premium Pack (old) Trivia *Its description references the fact that on some mirrors on cars, it says "Objects may appear closer than shown." **A similar reference was used in a Jurassic Marsh Part 2 advertisement. *Its effect and appearance makes it a literal "glass cannon," a term used namely in RPGs or strategy games, meaning a strong unit, but can be defeated easily. Category:Rare plants (Heroes) Category:Premium plants (PvZH) Category:Plants Category:Leafy cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants